1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to quantum nanodots, and more particularly to using such quantum nanodots in motion pictures or video games.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motion capture systems are used to capture the movement of a real object and map it onto a computer generated object. Such systems are often used in the production of motion pictures and video games for creating a digital representation of a person for use as source data to create a computer graphics (“CG”) animation. In a typical system, an actor wears a suit having markers attached at various locations (e.g., having small reflective markers attached to the body and limbs) and digital cameras record the movement of the actor from different angles while illuminating the markers. The system then analyzes the images to determine the locations (e.g., as spatial coordinates) and orientation of the markers on the actor's suit in each frame. By tracking the locations of the markers, the system creates a spatial representation of the markers over time and builds a digital representation of the actor in motion. The motion is then applied to a digital model, which may then be textured and rendered to produce a complete CG representation of the actor and/or performance. This technique has been used by special effects companies to produce realistic animations in many popular movies.
Tracking the locations of markers, however, is a difficult task. The difficulties compound when a large number of markers is used and multiple actors populate a capture volume.
Quantum nanodot markers have been used to measure golf ball flight characteristics and club head swing characteristics. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0114073 discloses a monitor system that measures flight characteristics of at least one object moving in a predetermined field-of-view using fluorescent properties of markers such as quantum nanodots. This system uses fluorescent properties exhibited by quantum nanodots that when radiated by light of a certain wavelength the quantum nanodots immediately re-radiate at broad spectrum of wavelengths causing the quantum nanodots to brightly fluoresce. These properties allow the monitor system to track the trajectory of a very brightly radiating golf ball.